Through with you
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: totally DonTerry.They're happy but then something happens...read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Through with you  
**Pairing**: Terry/Don  
**Disclaimer**: Terry Lake and Don Eppes do not belong to me,James on the other hand is totally mine :)  
**Spoilers**: not that I'm aware of

**Note**: this is my very first Numb3rs fic,I started watching the show a few days ago and I completely fell in love with Don (sighs) and Terry together.Hope you like it!

**Note2**: the title has nothing to do with Terry and Don's relationship,this is the only thing I could come up with...I suck at titles.period aaand I know this chapter is short,sorry about that I promise to write more.oh and I'm sorry if this is non-canon.

**BIG HUGS TO MY BETA MELISSA! thanks again darlin'**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don Eppes sighed, as he looked at the paper before him. It was the tenth time he read the same file, but no conclusion came to his mind. Giving up, he closed the brown folder and rested his head on his desk, exhaustion taking over his body. Just when he was about to fall asleep, a soft hand caressed his short brown hair, making him lift his head and smile.

"Hey," Terry whispered, dropping a small kiss on his forehead."Are you done yet?"

He nodded. "Yep. I can't seem to keep my eyes open any longer."

"We should get going," she said and took his hand. They walked together towards the elevator.

He pressed the button, suppressing a yawn, as Terry squeezed his hand and smiled sweetly. The doors opened and they stepped inside, leaving the empty building behind. She looked for supports, as felt just as tired as Don was. Her phone rang, making the couple jump in surprise. She answered, not even looking at the screen.

"Lake," she automatically responded. Don stared at the lost look in her eyes, wondering why she looked so desperate and upset at the same time. She turned her face away from his gaze. She sighed heavily and hung up, shoving the phone in her pocket.

Don frowned, as he had not kept his eyes off of her during the call. "Who was it?"

She snapped her head towards him and shrugged. "My...mom."

He frowned again at Terry's sudden nervousness, "Really?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know how I was."

He nodded, satisfied with her answer, even though he knew Terry's mom hadn't call in months. Taking a few steps towards her, he cupped her face with his warm hands and kissed her lips softly. She closed her eyes slowly, melting under his tender gesture.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and smiled again, even though deep inside all she wanted to do was cry.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied. "Just tired."

"Don't worry, we'll get home soon."

She hugged him tight, resting her head on his chest. "Home. Let's go home."

He kissed her head as she sighed with relief, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

**TBC**

**comments are my crack! and so is Don (le sigh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna make this quick coz I'm supposed to be on bed rest...thanks for reading and reviewing! aaaaand KUDOS to my beta Melissa.**

**Fran**

**oh btw,the title is based on a song by Maroon 5,just thought I just tell ya**!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got inside the car together, as usual. Don sat behind the wheel and Terry did her regular stare out the window move. She was even more quiet than she usually was, which was odd to Don because they always found something to talk about during their trip to Alan's house for dinner. This time was apparently no comment on either side. Don was afraid he might have said or done something wrong and made her upset, wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it," Alan greeted them. He gave Terry a warm hug and she smiled at him sweetly. "Come on in, dinner is almost ready."

They stepped inside and a delicious smell wafted past them. Terry loved dinner with the Eppes. Alan had always something kind to tell her about her new relationship with Don; it was always how happy he was for having her in the family.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, until Terry's phone broke the peaceful silence. She blushed slightly, as all eyes fell on her.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, taking the phone and looking at the screen. She hung up without answer.

"Your mom again?" Don asked, taking a sip from his wine.

"Yeah, she has awful timing."

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, anyone want desert?" Alan asked, clapping his hand together. Terry smiled at how happy he looked.

They nodded and Alan made an attempt to stand up. Don stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll do it."

"I'll help you," Charlie said, standing as well.

They took the dishes to the kitchen, leaving Terry and Alan alone.

"I love your son," Terry said all of a sudden. He laughed at the normality in her voice.

"I kind of noticed that, dear."

She nodded, looking at her hands. He noticed something was bothering her but he was afraid to ask what it was. She lift her eyes to meet his.

"Would you do me a favor?" she whispered.

"Of course." He tried not to sound so intrigued, but Terry's behavior wasn't helping much.

"If something happens-" She stopped and swallowed hard, trying to control her emotions. "Would you tell him that? Would you tell him I love him?"

She didn't realize how desperate her voice sounded, but she couldn't help it.

"I think he already knows," he said, taking her hand and smiling.

Don walked out of the kitchen along with Charlie, a smile on his face.

"You talking about me again?" he said

"Actually we are," Terry said, smiling at him. "I was telling your dad how adorable I think you are."

She laughed softly at how Don't cheeks were turning crimson red.

"I think we should leave now," he said, changing the subject. She stood up slowly, as Alan did the same.

"Thanks for the meal, Mr. Eppes," Terry said, politely. He hugged her warmly.

"It's always a pleasure" he said and moved to hug Don. "Drive safe."

"I will," Don said.

He took Terry's hand and they walked towards the door. She turned to Alan before leaving. He gave a small nod and she smiled back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don stared at her when they got into the car. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he couldn't take his eyes away from her, as if he was somehow trying to read her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, slightly amused.

He sighed and spoke without taking his eyes away from the road. "If there was something bothering you, you would tell me? Right?"

She turned her head slightly to the window, then smiled at Don. "Of course I would, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you seemed worried since your mother called."

She bit her lip nervously. Obviously those calls were something she did not want to talk about. "I'm fine, really," she said. "Nothing is bothering me."

He blinked a few times, trying to decide whether to believe her or not. She squeezed his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm fine, Don."

"Okay just trying to make sure." He focused his eyes on the road again and she couldn't help but sigh with relief when Don's questionnaire stopped. Sure, she would have to explain herself later, after her lie couldn't continue anymore.

**TBC**

**Don is my crack...oh sorry comments are my crack lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said to my Beta,I knew Terry was married soooo I had to write something about it :)**

**Hope you like this chapter! prepare yourself for LOTS OF DRAMA!! sorry,I can´t help it!**

**Fran**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She came to work next day as normal as she could, even though it was obvious to everyone else that her mind was elsewhere. Especially for David, who was already convinced something was bothering her, but didn't dare to ask. Don showed up 5 minutes later with two coffees. Although he and Terry were practically living together, they tried to give the impression that nothing was happening. Their attitude towards one another gave a different impression all-together.

"I thought you could use a good coffee," Don said to Terry. She returned the gesture with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Silence fell between them, the only sound of people moving from one side to the other. Terry stared at them, a few smiling or laughing. She wished she could smile too, but her heart was almost torn in half. Nobody knew, not even Don.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. She barely noticed his eyes on her.

"Nothing is wrong," she lied. It was something she couldn't avoid.

"Yes, there is," he said, getting closer to her. "I know you, Terry. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I told you..." Her phone rang again, as if the man on the other line was making himself known. She closed her eyes praying, for the phone to stop ringing, but it didn´t. Don knew the calls had something to do with Terry's erratic behavior, so he took the phone out of her pocket and answered. She stopped breathing for a minute, afraid of Don't reaction.

"Terry's phone," Don said, at whoever was calling. "No, she can't answer right now. May I ask who´s calling?"

She looked away from him, biting her lip. He touched her arm with his hand. She turned her face to him and he handed her the phone. In his expression, she could see how upset he was.

"Your husband wants to talk to you," he said bitterly and walked away.

She refused to answer just as many times, before it was completely unnecessary. James, her ex husband knew the answer very well. She followed Don when he got into the elevator, his head down and his hand on his pockets, anger reflected on his brown eyes.

"I can explain," she said, tears almost running down her cheeks.

"It wasn't your mom," he said. He knew the answer very well. "How long has he been calling?"

"Don," she whispered.

"Answer me!" he yelled. She was not surprised at his reaction. She knew this was going to be hard.

"Two weeks," she said looking at her hands, embarrassed and disappointed.

"What does he want?" he asked, but stopped her before she could answer. "Oh no, dont tell me. He wants you back, am I right?"

She nodded.

"I'm an idiot," he shook his head, looking at the floor. "I can't believe I thought this was for good."

"It is for good, Don," she said, walking towards him. Just as she thought, he walked away. "I love you."

He snapped his head towards her. "Then why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I didn't want you to be upset."

"And what the hell did you expect?" he cried. "Pure joy?"

"I wanted you to understand."

"Understand what? That your ex-husband wants to destroy our relationship?" he asked. "Or that you´re actually thinking about going back to him."

It was her time to snap her head, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"I can't believe your saying this. After everything we've been through."

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"If it makes you feel better, I said no," she said. The elevator stopped and Don stared at the open doors.

He shook his head softly. "No, it doesn't."

She stared at the spot where he used to be, as the elevator doors closed once again, tears now running down her pale cheeks.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**According to my Beta this was her favorite chapter,so this is for her! U ROOOOCK! I couldn´t have done it without you. (hugs)**

**btw,this was the easiest chapter for me to write since is kinda emotional and I was feeling pretty emotional myself.**

**Fran**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Don knocked on his father's door. He wasn't expecting an immediate answer being so late at night. He wondered around LA for hours, processing the new information in his head, as he mentally tried to figure out his next move. All the plans he could make, came to the same conclusion: this man was trying to get Terry back and probably wasn't going to stop until he did. He could fight with that; they had history together. But so did Terry and him. It sure as hell wasn't the same, though. They were married for a long time, and Don was nobody to destroy a marriage.

Alan opened the door minutes later. Don was happy he didn't ask any questions and just let him in. They sat on his couch in silence, Alan looking at his older son and Don looking at his cold hands.

"Terry's husband called," Don suddenly said, relief he could get it off of his chest. "Actually, he´s been calling her for two weeks."

"What does he want?"

Don sighed heavily. "He wants her back," he simply said. He got no reply from his father, which gave him time to continue. "What can I do, Dad?" He thought a wise man as his dad would have advice for him, but Alan was as lost as his son.

"I can´t tell you what to do, Don," Alan said. "But, I can assure you one thing; Terry loves you."

Don covered his face with his hands. He wanted to cried so much, but felt ashamed to do it in front of his dad. He was happy for the first time in years; he had found someone to spent the rest of his life with and now everything was going to hell. That should give enough reason for a strong man like himself to cry like a baby.

Alan sat next to his son, hugging him softly. "This is a test, Don," he whispered. "To prove how strong your love is." He nodded, knowing his father was right, like many other times he prayed to be true.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came slowly for Terry, maybe because she cried for hours, drowning in the possibility that her relationship with Don was over. She was not willing to give up, though. She looked at the empty space next to her. Don didn't show up last night, but she wasn't expecting otherwise. He was disappointed; probably heartbroken and had all the right to leave her if he wanted to. She was hoping he wouldn't.

The door opened slowly and she got up from bed quickly, wiping away last night´s tears from her face. Don walked inside. His tie was loose and his shirt was half-buttoned, the lack of sleep was evident on his pale face. She walked towards him, slowly. He just stared at her and walked to his room.

"Where have you been?" she asked, slowly controlling her emotions.

"I stayed over Dad's," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She did the same.

"Why?" she asked.

"I needed time to think-" he answered. "-About what I´m gonna do."

She shook her head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna stay with him for a while," he whispered, not looking at Terry.

"Don," she cried; almost begging. He stood up, avoiding her sad look.

"Please, don't," he said. "Don't ask me to stay here and pretend this isn´t happening."

She said nothing. There was nothing she could say, but she knew he wasn´t mad at her; he was mad at the situation.

"Are you coming back?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion.

"I don't know." He walked toward the door, suitcase in hand. She followed close. "You can stay here as long as you like. It´s our house, after all."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly. She closed her eyes at his touch, watching as he left. She didn't think the tears would ever stop.

**TBC**

**all I can say is...SNIFF! **


	5. Chapter 5

**my beta rocks,like SOOO MUCH!**

**everybody knows Don´s name is Donald,right? or am I the only one who was looking at his ID in the epi "Sabotage"?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at work was a nightmare for Terry. Don wasn´t avoiding her like she thought he would have, but he barely even smiled, which for Terry was ten times worse. Apparently, everyone knew something had happened. They didn't know all the details, but it didn't matter. It sure gave them lots of time for Gossip, though. She was trying to be as professional as she could; focusing on all the paperwork that had to be done, drinking tons of coffee and avoiding all types of questions regarding Don't odd behavior. She was happy though. The calls had suddenly stopped coming and she thought James´ lame approach was over.

Charlie didn't want to interrupt. He wasn´t an intruder type and he hated getting in the middle of his brother´s disputes, but this time he had had enough. He hated to see Don sad or heartbroken, and he knew something had happened between him and Terry, but was afraid to ask either of them.

"Don?" Charlie asked his older brother. He noticed he had spent hours reading the same page of his file. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Don looked up at his brother and closed the file in front of him. "Sure."

Charlie took a seat in front of him and stared at his brother's exasperated expression. "What's going on, Don?"

"What do you mean?" Don asked, frowning.

"I know you. You´re my brother," Charlie said. "Spell it out."

"Spell what out?"

Charlie sighed, exasperated. "Stop answering a question with a question, Donald."

Don turned his whole body to his desk again, opening the same file and started to read. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Charlie looked around him, making sure nobody was listening. "I'm talking about you and Terry."

Don lift his eyes at his brother, looking across the room where Terry was looking out the window, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Charlie," he finally said.

"Why not? It might make you feel better," Charlie said. Don shook his head.

"Nothing is gonna make me feel better."

Charlie stared at him in shock. It was the first time he had ever heard Don giving up on something. He wasn't like this, he was a fighter.

"You love her," Charlie said matter-of-factly. "Don't give up on her like that."

"I'm not giving up on her," Don said. "I'm just...stepping aside for a while."

"Why?" Charlie asked and waited for Don's answer. All he got was an angry look. "Okay, fine. I get it, you don't want to talk about it."

"And I'd appreciate if you stop the questioning and the comments regarding my pathetic love life," Don said standing up and walking away.

Charlie stood there, looking at his brother's almost empty desk. He turned around and stole a small, obviously fake smile from Terry. David walked closer to him, looking at Terry as well, who has turned her head to the window again.

"This is worse that I thought," David said.

Charlie nodded. "Tell me about it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat at her desk for hours, not wanting to move. It was a boring day already; the cases didn't seem interesting for her anymore and she didn't make any attempt on working on them either way.

"Terry?" David spoke. She sat up straight and gave him a smile. "Someone is looking for you."

"Looking for me?" she frowned, confused. Visits so late in the afternoon were weird, but it was equally odd for her, since she never got visits.

"Yeah, a man" David said. "He says his name is James?"

She stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over in the process. "Where is he?" she asked, angrily.

"In the coffee room."

She walked away angrily, not looking at anyone surrounding her. She pushed the door open and there he was, sipping coffee and reading a magazine. She wanted to killed him right away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, angrily. He simply smiled.

"Baby! Aren't you happy to see me?" James said, walking towards her. She inched herself backward.

"I asked you what you´re doing here, James," she said, impatiently.

"I'm here to ask you out for lunch," he said. She put her hands on her hips.

"You came all the way from DC to ask me out for lunch?"

"Of course, we have lots of time to catch up."

"Maybe you have time, but I have to work." She walked toward the door, but he stopped her.

"C´mon, Terry! Lets go and grab something to eat, and then I promise I'll leave."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, knowing there was no point in saying no. "Dine! But you're leaving afterward."

"Whatever you want."

Terry felt she was making the second mistake of her life. The first one was marrying him.

**TBC!**


	6. Chapter 6

**James sucks...like a whole lot.**

**ENJOY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She looked at him for several minutes. He hadn't said a word since they got to the restaurant, and she was beginning to get impatient. He took a sip from his coffee and smiled at her. She was getting tired of it.

"Can you stop with the smiles and tell me why you´re here?" she asked. James set down his cup and moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"I think you know," he said. Terry closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh no, please don't tell me."

"I want us to give it try again," he said. She laugh and tried to stand up, but once again he stopped her. "Just listen to me, please."

"Make it quick." She sat up straight, waiting for him to speak again.

"Believe it or not, I have changed," he said. She laughed once more.

"You're right, I don't believe you," she simply said and got closer to him. "You want me to believe that a womanizer like you can change? Please, give me a break."

"But, I have," he protested.

"You slept with my best friend!" she yelled, stealing a few glances from people. "On our one-year anniversary!"

"I know and I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's too late for that, don´t you think?" she said, looking angrily at him. "If you came here just to tell me that, you're seriously wasting your time."

"Is there someone else?" he asked. She stared at him in disbelief.

"I believe that's none of your business," she answered. He didn´t seem satisfied.

"I think you owe me a straight answer."

"I don't owe you anything," she snapped. "Whatever I do with my life is none of your business."

"It´s that guy, isn´t it?"

Terry looked around her, avoiding James´ eyes. He knew about Don, he knew about her relationship with him at the academy, though she never admitted she was still in love with him. Her silence gave the answer he needed.

"I knew it!" he said, with much way too much enthusiasm. "So, when do I get to meet him?"

"You don't," she replied. James and Don together was something she did not want to see, especially since one of them had a gun.

"Why not? I want to see the guy I have to compete with." He slowly took a sip of his coffee. Terry took the time to stare at him, wondering if he was joking or not.

"You don't need to compete with him, all you need to know is that I love him. Period."

"Still, I think it would be nice for you to introduce him."

"No thank you, I want to save him the pleasure of meeting you," she said, sarcastically. He laughed.

"I'm glad you haven't changed your sense of humor."

"Yeah, well that´s the only thing you didn't kill."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don walked past Terry's desk and stopped. He looked around him and frowned when he didn't see her anywhere. He looked at his watch. It was too early for lunch and definitely too late for breakfast; she wasn't the type of woman who would disappear like that.

"David, where´s Terry?" Don asked, David shrugged

"A man came to see her and she went out."

Don frowned, confused; then it hit him. James was here, there was no other explanation for Terry's sudden disappearance. He turned his head toward the elevator, where Terry was walking out fast.

"Where have you been?" Don asked, automatically. He sounded angry.

"I was out," she said.

"Yeah, so I noticed. Your husband decide to pay a visit?"

She sat on her desk, as Don spoke. "Actually he did. We grabbed a cup of coffee and talked."

Don let out an exasperated sigh, making a mental note for not showing how jealous he was at the moment.

"Did you have fun?" he asked carefully, controlling his tone of voice.

"I did," she lied. "He asked about you."

He frowned. "Me? Why would he ask about me?"

"He wanted to know who the man was he had to compete with to gain my love," she said, slowly. Don just stared. "But I told him you already have my love."

He was amazed by how simple those words sounded and how they could erase all the anger he felt before. He couldn't control himself. He wanted to kiss her; to hold her in his arms and never let go.

"Good." He nodded, slowly. "I mean, I´m glad he got it clear."

He couldn't help but blush and look at his own hands. She smiled and walked toward him, stopping when their bodies were a breath apart.

"Don?" He lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I love you."

He gave her a sweet smile. "I love you, too."

It was then that he kissed her, slowly and softly. She kissed him back, putting her hands around his neck as his own where traveling down her back. They forgot about everything else and everyone else, going to a world where they were just Terry and Don.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was mistaken.Don's name is not Donald...sorry about that! oh and I'm sorry if Don seems a little bit non-canon and waaay too emotional,coz you know? I like guys like that.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled to herself, a true smile this time. Things were working really well. She was convinced James was out of the picture for good and that made her happy; extremely happy. She stopped for a moment, looking at her fairly organized desk. Sitting atop it, she found a beautiful bouquet. She instinctively looked around her, trying to find any signs of whoever left them for her.

"I assume things between you and Don are getting better," Charlie said, smiling at Terry.

"Yeah, everything is much better." She looked at Don walking toward her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!"

Don looked from Charlie to Terry, obviously confused. "For what exactly?" he asked.

"For those beautiful flowers," she said, smiling. He looked even more confused than he had been before.

"I didn't send you flowers," he said, frowning.

"What do you mean you didn't send me flowers?" she asked.

"It means I didn't," he said angrily, dropping the file he was reading.

"Then who did?" Now it was Charlie's turn to ask.

They stayed in silence for a minute or so, neither of them imagining who could have done it. Suddenly, Terry sighed and put her hand on her forehead, as if a big headache was about to attack her.

"What?" Don asked, a little bit preoccupied.

"I know who did it," she said. "I know who sent the flowers."

"Who?" Charlie asked, curiosity taking over him.

She didn't want to answer the question, half of her brain already anticipating Don's reaction. He stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"James," she whispered, not looking at Don, who was clearly upset.

"I can't believe this!" He walked away from Charlie and Terry, visibly upset. She followed him, closely.

"Don please, let's not do this again," she begged. He turned around to look at her.

"You told me it was over," he said.

"It is! I promise."

"Then why is he sending you flowers?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I told him to stop chasing me when we were having coffee."

"You had coffee with him?!" he yelled, half-upset, half-surprised.

"Just one simple coffee, nothing happened."

He snorted. "Yeah right, that sure makes me feel better."

"I told you it's over, I promise it is," she begged once more.

He closed his eyes, sadness taking over him. "Well, you know? Promises are made to be broken." He turned around and walked away. She followed him again.

"Please, let's talk about this, Don," she said. "You can't just walk away again."

"Let's just not, okay?" he said. Terry frowned, a little bit confused.

"So what? This is over?" she asked, a little too afraid of his answer. He sighed and looked at his hands.

"Maybe it should be over," he whispered. "You and James have history. Probably still have and I just can't be the other guy. I'm sorry."

She walked closer to him, tears in her eyes. "But you're not the other guy. You are the only one, Don."

He shook his head, slowly. "No Terry, I can't be the one who destroyed everything you could have."

He walked away, dragging his feet, fighting the urge to turn around and see Terry crying softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what? You have to stop doing this," Charlie said, as he and Don sat in front of the TV. He sure was tired of seeing his brother sad again and mad at what happened between him and Terry.

"Stop doing what?" Don asked, still looking at the TV screen.

"This!" Charlie yelled, as he pointed at the TV. Don just sighed. "You have to call Terry; you have to talk to her."

"No," Don answered, a little too harshly. "There's nothing to talk about."

"So you're giving up again?" It was not a question but a statement, which made Don face his younger brother.

"We broke up, Charlie."

Charlie stared at his brother's face as if he was joking, but Don looked too hurt to be joking.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, in a whispered tone.

"And what did you want me to do? Watch while they dated?" he said angrily, almost yelling at Charlie for even saying that.

"They had a cup of coffee Don, that's nothing," Charlie said.

"That's way more than nothing to me," Don said.

"She won't stop loving you for having a coffee with-" He stopped carefully, choosing his next words. "-That guy."

"That guy is Terry's husband. They have history." Don sighed and sat straight on the couch. "She's married to the guy, Charlie. Tell me what is left for me to do?"

"Fight for her," he said, quickly. Don sat back on the couch shaking his head.

"No."

"You love her."

"Stop analyzing me!" Don yelled, angrily. "I won't fight for her because she deserves to be happy, and he'll give her everything I didn't."

Charlie raises his arms in surrender. "Fine, if you want to sit here and feel miserable, go ahead, but let me tell you this-" He pointed a finger to his brother's chest. "-She might be dating■ the guy, as you said, but she isn't happy. In fact, I would dare to say she is as miserable as you are. You know why? Because she loves you, not him. You."

Don stared, as his younger brother walked slowly to the kitchen. He looked at the screen but didn't pay attention to anything on it. He kept thinking about what Charlie said and thought he might, at some miserable, go right.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry,I know this is kinda short but I had to write all over again since my nephew decided to play a nice joke on me but turning off my computer,I didn't get to to save this chapter so I had to re write.**

**Hope you like it!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry stopped in front of the door, debating whether she should knock or not. Eventually she did, only to receive a smile from the man inside the room. He stepped aside and let her in, closing the door behind them.

"I'm glad you came," he said with a smile, taking a sip of his drink. "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "No thanks, this will only take a few minutes."

"Take a seat," he said. She looked around; there was only a chair and the bed, so she chose the chair.

"I need to ask you something, James," she said as politely as soft as she could. He smiled. "I want you to leave."

He laughed at her, probably thinking she was joking. She sighed heavily. She was expecting this. James always took everything she said as a mean joke. She used to care about that before, but this time she wanted to hit him, possibly shoot him.

"Are you done?" she said harshly. He nodded. "As I said, I want you to leave."

He stared at her for a few seconds. "What makes you believe I will?"

She stood up abruptly and walked toward the door, shaking her head. "I knew you would say that."

"Then why you even ask?" he said, walking toward her. "I told you I wouldn't give up on you."

"And I'm telling now that I don't care," she said. "I moved on James, you should, too."

"I want you to give us another chance," he softly said. She looked away from him, tired of giving the same explanation over and over again.

"I don't," she said, quickly.

"Why not?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "How many time do I have to tell you? There's someone else in my life. I won't give up on him just because you want to play the happy married couple. It's too late for that."

"It's never too late to be happy," he answered.

"I am happy," she whispered. "With Don."

"So it is that guy?" he asked. "From the academy?"

She shook her head again and walked to the door. "I'm out of here."

He put his hand on the doorknob, not letting her leave. "Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared. I know you, James. I don't want you to interfere."

He laughed again. "That'll be kinda hard."

She gave him a look; an angry look. "James, don't."

"Okay, maybe I won't," he said. "If you promise to keep in touch after I leave."

"Fine," she said, exasperated. "I will."

She walked out of the hotel room, sighing. She shook her head as she walked towards her car. She turned around to the hotel room and couldn't help thinking about James. Part of her heart loved him, especially when she remembered how nice he was to her. But then something hit her; the reason why they broke apart. He stopped being perfect after she realized her husband was a womanizer; when he cared being with every other woman instead of her. she couldn't take feeling like that again.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Silly me,I forgot to post his chapter!.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

**I'm a little bouncy,I'm turning into a Don-aholic lol**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rested his head in his arms, using them as a pillow and closed his eyes. It has been weeks since he'd slept well. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Terry and that guy; he couldn't even remember his name. He kept ignoring the fact that when he came home she wasn't going to be there anymore. That he would have to spend another sleepless night alone. The phone rang suddenly. He picked up before it rang again so he could sleep a little more.

"Eppes," he answered. It took a minute for the person on the other line to answer.

"I'm sorry, Sir," a female voice said. "I'm looking for Agent Terry Lake?"

He frowned and looked around him. She was not home yet.

"She's not here right now.May I ask who's calling?" he asked politely. She took another minute to answer.

"When you see her, could you tell her Katrina McNichols called? Thank you." She hung up without waiting for his answer. He stared at the phone in his hand and frowned. It was by far the weirdest call he'd ever got.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry arrived at the office a couple of minutes later, purposely trying to avoid all encounters with Don, even though deep inside her heart all she wanted was to get closer. She walked toward her desk with a hot cup of coffee as usual. Before she could reach her desk, Don showed up in front of her. It gave her the impression he was looking for her everywhere.

"You were looking for me?" Terry asked amused. He nodded.

"You got a phone call from someone today," he said, wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"Who?" she asked.

He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to her. "She said she'd call you back."

Terry just stared at the sheet for minutes, an non-descriptive look on her face. Don wonder if he should've told her about the call at all since she seemed so upset. She threw the paper angrily into the trash can, ignoring Don's confused look.

"Are you-" he asked, but she interrupted.

"I'm fine, Don," she said, with unnecessary harshness that made him turn around. She sighed and took his hand softly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Don smiled sweetly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given you the message," he said.

"No, its okay" she softly said, letting go of his hand. He tried to pretend he didn't miss her touch. "She was a friend," she continued, sitting on her desk. "We broke apart a few years ago."

"Why?" he asked. She looked at him with sad eyes. He regretted he even asked. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me."

Either way, she continued. "She slept with him," she said, obviously talking about James. "On our one-year anniversary."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he truly said. She shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess she wasn't my friend after all. I'm just surprised by her call, we haven't talked in years."

"Maybe she wants to say she's sorry?" he suggested. She laughed bitterly.

"After five years? I don't think so."

They looked around them, an awkward silence filling their conversation. He moved a few steps back, walking toward his desk. He gave her a small smile.

"I should get to work," he whispered and blushed as he received a smile from her as well.

She just nodded and kept smiling. She loved having those old conversations with him as if nothing ever happened; as if they were still together and happy. Sadly, she had to snap to reality either way.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm touching a delicated matter in this chapter and on the next ones too.My apologies if I'm bothering someone with this,this chapter is based on a true story.

xoxo

Fran

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked around the crowded room, surprised at how people worked these days. Nobody noticed her presence, neither asking her what she wanted. It was her first time in LA and she had to admit it was quit different to DC. After calling Terry three-times without getting a proper answer, she knew it was time to pay a visit. Even though Terry wouldn't want to see her. She couldn't blame her; her betrayal must still be fresh on her mind.

"Excuse me?" She spoke to the brown-haired man, who immediately looked at her. "I'm looking for Terry Lake."

"Are you Katrina?" he asked. She recognized him, as the man who answered her first call. "I'm Don Eppes, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, Agent Eppes." She shook his hand, politely. "Is there a way I can talk to my friend."

He was surprised to hear her using that word, especially since Terry didn't consider her as her friend any longer.

"She'll be here shortly," he said. "Want to take a seat?"

She nodded and sat on Terry's desk. He sat in front of her, waiting for her to speak to him. Instead she was paying much interest to her fingernails.

"Does Terry know you're here?" he asked.

"No, I wanted to surprise her," she said, smiling. He didn't answer, which she took as a bad sign. "She told you what happened between us?"

"Just a few words," he lied. In fact, he knew almost everything but didn't dare to mention it, afraid she might be uncomfortable.

She shook her head, softly. "I never meant to hurt her, you know?"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't," Don said, softly.

"That's why I'm here," she continued. "There's something she needs to know about that man."

He noticed how her tone changed immediately. She seemed scared of even saying his name at loud. Don knew there was something wrong, but didn't want to push her. He just waited for her to continue.

"He's not a good man, Agent Eppes," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiosity taking over him.

She stood up quickly, afraid she might have said too much. "I'm sorry, I should leave now."

Don stood up as quickly as she did and stopped her from moving any further. "If you know something you have to tell me," he begged. "James is here, he's trying to get Terry back."

She sighed heavily and sat again; him following her move. "I was afraid that might happen. I tried to warn her, but she didn't answer my calls."

"Katrina," he whispered, slowly. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

She nodded, slowly. "He hit me because I was pregnant. I thought he might be happy. I guess I was mistaken."

Don suddenly felt sorry for her; she seemed to be such a nice woman. He prayed that didn't happen to Terry.

"Did you report him?"

"Yeah I did. He promised he wouldn't do it again."

"Did he?"

"Yes, I ran away for a while to my parent's house so he couldn't find me." She suddenly smiled. "Still there's something he doesn't know."

She didn't need to say more; he already knew the answer. "You're still pregnant."

She nodded. "I just want to make sure this won't happen to Terry."

"It won't, I promise." He smiled sweetly at her.

He looked at his watch, slightly uncomfortable at Terry's absence. She was late sometimes, but not this late. He was afraid something might have happened to her. Katrina stared at Don's sudden change of mood and smiled.

"You love her, don't you?" she said. He didn't say anything, just looked at her. "You don't have to say anything, women can tell these sorts of things."

He blushed. "Yeah, I know you do." He remembered Amita said the same thing when he started dating Terry.

"Don't let him hurt her, Agent Eppes," she begged.

"If he does, I'll kill him."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

He kept looking at his watch over and over again. He had called Terry and she said that she would be there in twenty minutes. He took those twenty minutes very seriously, especially under the circumstances. He couldn't help but being worried. 

"Morning," she said. He had no reply for her at the moment, so he stayed quiet. "Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you," he quickly said. She frowned. "Something happened?" she asked.

"Oh no. Well, depends on what you're going to say."

"Don, what is it?" She was starting to lose patience.

"Your friend is here to see you." He was afraid she wouldn't understand who her friend was. Apparently she did.

"Katrina is here?" she asked, a mix of surprised and anger in her eyes.

"She had to come here and talk to you, since you didn't answer her phone calls."

"Yeah, I had a reason for that," she said. "Where is she?"

"In the conference room," he said.

She walked past him. He quickly followed her and stopped her before she could get in.

"Do me a favor," he said. She nodded. "Give her time to talk before kicking her out. She really has something to say."

She nodded and walked in. She closed the door behind her to receive a warm hug from Katrina, which she responded with not much enthusiasm. All the remain memories of the pain and tears sprung right to the front of her mind. No matter what she had to say, things could never be normal again.

"What are you doing here, Katrina?" She couldn't help but be harsh. Katrina, on the other hand, didn't seem to care.

"I came to see you," she softly said. "And to talk to you."

"If you came here because of James-"

"Yes. I came here to talk to you about him," Katrina interrupted. "There's something you should know."

"Other than he cheated on me with you?" she said, sarcastically.

"This is serious, Terry!" Katrina said, exasperated. "I know you're upset, but you have to listen to me."

Terry crossed her arms and nodded slowly. Katrina stared nervously at her hands before speaking, choosing her words carefully.

"I need to ask you to be careful," she whispered.

"You came here to ask me to be careful?" Terry asked, losing her temper. "You can't be serious."

"James is dangerous," she said. "You need to get away from him."

She laughed, bitterly. "You want me to get away from him so you two can be together, am I right?"

"No, you're not!" she yelled. Terry was surprised at her sudden reaction.

"Then give a good reason at why I should even pay attention to you!"

"He hit me," she simply said. Terry stared at her a little bit surprised and confused.

"You don't expect me to believe that crap?" She refused to trust in her word; it wouldn't be the first time she lied to her.

"I'm telling you the truth, Terry!" she cried. "James hit me. You can ask you friend; he knows I'm not lying."

Terry frowned, not being able to contain her anger any longer. She walked towards Katrina, angrily.

"Why did you talk to him?" she shouted, at a very scared Katrina. "I don't want you to put things in his head."

"She's not."

They turned around to find Don standing at the door, a folder on his hands. He walked toward both women, putting the folder in Terry's hand, so she could read it.

"I asked the Washington PD to send me the report," he said, avoiding Terry's eyes. She sighed, heavily. "Everything she told me, it's true."

She took the file and read it, biting her lip every now and then. After a few minutes she lifted her attention toward Katrina, who was with her back to the wall and her eyes focused on her fingernails.

"I'm sorry," Terry whispered. "I never knew he could..."

"But he did," Katrina said. "He hurt me because I was pregnant; I still am. He thought I lost the baby when I left."

"I think you should stay away from him," Don said in his very own overprotective way. Terry had to admit she loved it.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Katrina added. Terry shook her head.

"This is not your decision to make," she spoke, looking at Katrina rather than Don.

"But Terry," she protested.

"If you think because you told me about this, I will forget what you did, you're seriously mistaken," she said, angrily and walked away. Don followed her, as many times before.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused, as she took her phone from her pocket and dialed.

"Time to get this over with."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't really have much to say...I'm really tired.I.WANT.TO.GO.TO.BED.**

**period.**

**Enjoy**

**btw,Melissa you rock.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked inside the office, a smile on his face. Don was taking a close look at the guy from his own desk. He couldn't quite figure out why Terry had called him, but was sure she had a good reason. Terry walked out the interrogation room, smiling at James. This made Don even more upset, but soon he realized it wasn't a true smile at all.

"Please, come on in," she said. He looked inside the room, hesitating for a second. "You don't need to worry, we're using it to get more privacy."

"If you put it that way"

Terry rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was still flirting with her after her rejections. He was so stubborn that it was getting annoying. He walked in and she closed the door behind them. He was nervous; she noticed right away. She sat in front of him and waited for him so say something flirty but he didn't; he was too busy looking at the mirror behind her.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked. He shook his head. "What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Because when you are, you answer a question with a question."

He moved uncomfortably in his chair, his palms getting sweaty. She was watching his moves very closely.

"Let me ask you something, James," she said. "Do you remember Katrina?"

He frowned and pretended to be confused. "Well...I-"

"Of course you do," she said with a smile. "You were sleeping with her while we were married. But, that's another story. The thing is, I talked to her a few hours ago and you know what she told me? She's having a baby."

"What?" He stood up abruptly, evidently in shock.

"Sit down, James," she commanded. He sat down slowly, his hands turning into fists. She couldn't help but be a little nervous at his sudden reaction. "I assume you had no idea she was pregnant. Or maybe you didn't want her to be pregnant."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Are you always like this?" she asked, annoyed. Stupid enough to play the same 'I don't know what's going on card?'

"Whatever she told you is a lie," he said. She shook her head.

"And I assume the police were lying, too?" She pushed the report toward his hands. He opened and read it. "You were going to do the same to me, weren't you? Hit me till I beg for mercy, just like she did?"

"I didn't want it to happen!" he yelled.

"Then why you did you do it!?" she screamed back. "Was it because she was weaker than I was? Or was it because you were so desperate to blame somebody for what you did to our marriage that you had to make her pay?"

"She got herself pregnant, did she tell you that?"

"It takes two to tango, James. She didn't do it alone."

"We could have been happy," he said, taking Terry's hand. "You and I, she ruined everything."

"Yeah well, we're not. You made sure that didn't happen." She let go of his hand, quickly.

"Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Okay, I'm sorry I cheated on you."

"Nope, that's not good enough. I want you to leave now or else I'm gonna arrest you for harassment."

"You wouldn't do that," he said, mockingly.

"Actually, I would," she said. "In fact, my friend Don is waiting for my signal."

"Why are you doing this, Terry?"

"Because you're a coward. Because you took advantage of a woman just because she was weak. Why didn't you hit me?" she asked, but didn't wait for his answer. "You didn't do it because I had a gun and you knew if you touched me, I would kill you. That's why you hit her because she was defenseless and worse, she loved you."

He didn't say a word. He only stood up slowly, carefully putting his chair aside and taking as much time to walk as he wanted. Terry watched his every move without standing up. He opened the door and just like she said, Don was waiting for her outside. It was the first time they saw each other face to face. Don had to control himself not to hit him.

"You get close to Terry one more time and I'll kill you," Don whispered through clenched teeth.

It was totally unnecessary, but it felt perfect for Don to say. Besides, if he didn't say it he was going to explode.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**My darlings,this is the end!! The final chapter (sniff) .I hope you like it,coz I love how this came up,if you ask me or if you want to I can write a short sequel :) ONLY IF YOU WANT TO!!**

**ok,I'm out...actually I'm really really sick,I should be in bed right now!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat outside the bureau for hours, the wind crashing on her pale cheeks. It felt absolutely delicious. It had been a month since James left; a month since all her worries had disappeared and she could finally be in peace. But there was something that made her cry and smile every now and then. She had practiced the right words to say for hours, but neither of them seemed to work.

"Terry?" He spoke softly to her; she loved how delicate his voice sounded sometimes.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning. "It's freezing "

"I just needed some fresh air." The truth was, she was getting dizzy in side the office and the cold wind was the only thing that made it stop.

He touched her cheeks and she closed her eyes at his warm hands. "You're cold. Let's get in and grab a coffee."

She stood up, but shook her head. "No...um, I kinda need to talk to you."

"What's the matter?" He was so close to her, she could smell the mixture of aftershave and cologne on him.

"You left when James arrived, remember that?" she said, as her voiced trembled slightly. He nodded, slowly. "I felt really bad. I mean, I thought I had ruined everything we had."

"That happened a long time ago, Terry," he whispered, as he saw her struggling to speak.

"Yeah, four months ago," she said, looking at her trembling hands. "Still hurts, doesn't it?"

"We don't have to talk about it now, Terry." He looked at how she tried hard not to cry and it almost broke his heart.

"That's not what I wanted to say," she said. "I just wanted to remember when I started to feel┘different."

He didn't understand and what was worse, he couldn't read her. She was somehow blocking all emotions from him, making him think that she was hiding something.

"What do you want to say then?"

"I don't know if this is gonna make you feel better, or make me feel better." She looked in his eyes and sighed. "But I was going to say no to James. I mean, I did say no many times, guess he didn't understand."

"Yeah, guess he didn't." He pressed his coat to his body and shivered. "Why don't we get inside, it's really getting cold out here."

He walked a few steps, thinking Terry might to follow him, but she didn't.

"Terry," he whispered, watching as she started crying softly.

"Do you still love me?" she asked in a whisper. He touched her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I never stopped loving you," he whispered, still touching her cheek.

"Would you still love me if I tell you-" She stopped, biting her lower lip; an obvious sign on nervousness. "-that we're having a baby?"

He stared at her, speechless. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything appropriate to say.

"I know we never talked about having kids," she continued. "And I know you might be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." He suddenly spoke. "This is just...hard to process."

She sighed, heavily. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to say sorry for." He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead. "We have to be happy because-"

"-Baby Eppes is on the way," she said, smiling as well.

"Oh, Dad is going to be happy. He's been complaining of the lack of grandchildren."

"Well, at least someone else is happy."

He took his hand off her face slowly. She was afraid she might had said something wrong.

"Terry," he whispered. "I now this is probably not the right time to say ask this."

"Ask what?"

He lifted his eyes from the floor to meet hers. "I've been thinking about this for quite a long time; way before this ever happened. I just couldn't seem to find the right time."

"Don, you're scaring me."

"What I'm trying to say is," he sighed heavily, as he took a small velvet box from his coat. "Terry, would you marry me?"

"What?" she asked in shock, her eyes full of tears.

"Sorry, I think I'm doing this wrong."

He bent on one knee, lifting the little box in front of a very emotional Terry. "Would you?"

"Yes!" she yelled and hugged him tight. He avoided squeezing her, afraid he might hurt the baby. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He released her slowly and cupped her face with his hands, kissing her with all the passion he had kept inside of him for the last four months without her.

"I love you," he finally whispered. She smiled, sweetly.

"I love you, too. Now, can we go inside? I'm freezing!"

He laughed and took her hand, as they walked.

"You better not be," he said and kissed her cheek. "I don't want my baby in an ice cube."

**THE END**


End file.
